Luna vs Mosasaur
by Little Nightfury17
Summary: Everybody have a past, even Dragons. And sometimes the past can come back to haunt them. But when a long forgotten enemy threatens the lives of Berkians, can Luna set aside her grudge to save them?
1. Chapter 1: Sea Power

_ For those who don't know. __A Monsasaur is_ _a large extinct marine reptile of the late Cretaceous period, with large toothed jaws, paddle-like limbs, and a long flattened tail, related to the monitor lizards. I exaggerated the animals size for the sake of my story._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Sea Power<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"The sea. A vast expansion of salty, dangerous water. Many things live in it. From tidal class dragons like the Thunderdrum and Scauldron to Blue whales and Great White Sharks. But for some land dwellers, they may not know of one such terrible beast that calls the open waters home. No, it's a dragon, though some might mistake it for one at first glance. He can be as long as fifty-seven feet long and big enough to swallow a man whole. But if there was one thing Mosasaur has to have a grudge against, it was sure to come from land."<em>

_- Hiccup_

The people of Berk walked to their houses after a long, hard day. The sky began to darken and boom with loud thunder. Luna sat out on one of the large sea stacks and stared out to sea. She sensed something, and it wasn't the coming storm. The feeling made her uneasy. Luna has felt this before, but, it was such a long time ago that she can't recall what it was. Dark clouds rolled past her while flashing thunder, and speedy lightning followed. As if on cue the rain fell. Very lightly at first. And as the minutes ticked by it slowly picked up force. Luna stared at the wild waves down below. They smacked into each other and sank into the angry sea. The water was to dark for even her keen eyes to see anything below it. A slight growl escaped her mouth. Then she heard Toothless and Hiccup fly up to her, but she paid no heed of them. All she did was continue staring out. Like a spell was cast over her.

"Luna," she heard him call out," I know it feels nice when water hits the dragon scales under your fur but you really should get inside. I don't want you to store up to much electricity again." But his plea only fell on deaf ears. For Luna just keep staring at the water. As if she was expecting someone-or something-to jump out at any moment. Hiccup rose his left arm above his head to block some of the rain so he could see more clearly. He saw a soaked Luna in front of a flashing, black background. He wasn't going to get through to her. So he order Toothless to fly back home. The village sat empty as the villagers hid in their homes, waiting for the storm to pass. Hiccup glanced back only once when he heard a growl come from Luna; or was that just the storm?

Luna quickly stood up, sure enough that she heard him roar out. But when she listened again she heard not a beastly roar. But a human cry for help. Luna perked her ears to hear more and flew off the sea stack to search for the one in trouble. Just two minutes out into the sea she saw a viking man clinging to a piece of drift board. Luna flew down low and when she was close enough, she snatched him up with her powerful jaws. After the man was situated on her back Luna asked," What happened?"

The man took a breath," Somethin' attacked my boat. It was big according to it's shadow. When Luna processed the information she let out a growl, but made sure it was low enough to where it wasn't audible to the man. "Please, Luna. We can't leave just yet. I had a special gift for my daughter on that ship. I must bring it to her." Luna hesitated for a moment. If it was him, then Luna would definitely-no! She mustn't. She had a human with her. Luna could risk his life just to do it. Besides, he does have a young daughter. Even so Luna circled back around to where the ship had sunk. "C-Can you see the ship?" the man stuttered in the bone chilling rain.

" No, the water is really murky," Luna told him," I'll have to sit you down somewhere and go down there myself."Luna glanced up a noticed a small patch of land that poked out of the raging water. That'll do. She glided over to the tiny ground and let the viking jump off. Luna flew back to where the ship sunk. She hovered in the chilled air, hesitant. What if he laid in wait beneath the dark water? And the second she entered the water-Luna shook herself. There's no way he knew where she was. Their last fated encounter happened ages ago. Luna told herself that seh was just being paranoid. The static air japing at her nerves. She sighed. Not waste another minute, Luna held her breath as she plunged into the cold, angry sea.

Now that she was under water Luna could see a lot more clearly. The enraged currents must be the one that smashed the wooden boat against the rock and caused to crash. Luna bobbed up and down like a dolphin and easily passed by the fast moving currents as if they weren't there. Then she spotted it; the ship was half sunk in the sea sand that floated on the currents and crashing waves. Luna knew she had a limited time to find the gift. As soaked as it might be right now, it still had meaning to the man. And being the youngest daughter of a king, well, it was in Luna's nature to help out anyone. No matter the species. Luna floated in the water to scan the ship. Then she felt an uneasy presence. Luna glanced around, expecting to she him. But nothing. Except maybe a few fish. Luna still felt eyes on her. The ominous presence was enough to make her tail spikes stand up on instinct.

Rather than waste time searching the ship one at a time, something she was to big to do in comparison to the ship, Luna swam up to the tallest pole that would hold up the sale. She bite down on the wood with the back of her jaw. Then using her powerful, sixty-five in a half foot wings, Luna slowly rose up out of the water with the ship in her mouth at the same time. The man stood in amazement. Luna hovered twenty feet in the air, her head cocked to one side. Her lips were curled back, revealing her pink gums. She looked almost terrifying. The lightning crashed and thunder flashed behind her.

After getting the man back onto her back Luna flew all the back to Berk. To a soaking Hiccup. When he had looked out his window he saw that Luna was gone. Hiccup wanted to go look for her but Astrid convinced him otherwise.

Meanwhile, in another part of the world. Not to far, but not to close. A serpentine body slithered above the water and sank back down.


	2. Chapter 2: Ancient Story

_Please leave a review_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Ancient Story <strong>_

* * *

><p>The storm had left a dreary, and heaviness in the air. But it didn't stop the vikings of Berk from doing their daily routine. Once the storm dwindled away and they got a somewhat good nights rest the vikings continued what they halted yesterday. But something else lingered in the air. Something only the dragons could sense. Before the three hundred year war between vikings and dragons, it was the night fury that was known for the stuff of nightmares. But truth be told, he was far worse. Five days after Luna assisted the man it seemed like the world was brighter. It was far warmer than it usually was. How odd. But, that wasn't it. Despite the warmer weather everything went on as usual.<p>

"Raa! Haha!" The young and older children ran around with smiles growing on their faces and giggles in their throats. Luna playfully chased them and acting like they were to fast for her, fell to the ground when they piled up on her. They sat on her head and on her back. The kids held on tight when they felt their big, white friend lift up then take to the air. Luna has never had so many humans on her at one time! Before she would protest that only Elano has the right to ride her. But after seeing how brave Hiccup was when he stood up to her in her darkest moment on Berk, she was willing to open up a bit. Forcing herself to not perform and special tricks Luna climbed higher and higher into the mild air.

"Hey, miss Luna," the smallest child tugged on her ear for her attention.

"Yes Mable?" Luna expected her to ask if she could sit on her blunt nose horn again. Of course, thinking about safety, Luna always declined. Mable was only four-years-old after all.

"Was dat?" the small girl pointed out to the sea. And when Luna looked out she saw a small fishing boat heading towards Berk. She saw five men paddling like their life was at stake. They looked a mess. All the men's hair was ruffled and dirty. The cloths they wore were foreign to Luna but they seemed familiar somehow. She landed and helped the kids down before she walked over to the docks. Being the size she was and considering how much she weighted, instead of actually being on the weak wood, Luna clung to the side of the cliff with her three clawed back legs. Luna gazed at the men as they climbed out the worn boat and accepted Hiccup's welcome. Why did it seem like she has seen them before?

Once they spotted Luna they fell to their knees and bowed while chanting "Boginya! O velikm zashchitnikom!"(_goddess! Oh great protector!_) This took both Hiccup and Luna by shock. Luna's ears weren't sure if they should perk up in surprise or flatten back in shock. Luna did recognize their language. She turned from her admirers and whispered to Hiccup,"I think they're from Russia."

"Russia?" He whispered back.

Luna turned back to them," Privet gospoda. Pocheum nakhodyatsya vy vot?"( _Hello gentlemen. Why are you here?)_The wherry men light up.

"You can speak their language?" Hiccup asked Luna quietly. Luna looked at him. _I traveled their homeland a lot before I meet Elano. _Hiccup understood Luna's though and smiled to show her that he got the message. One of the men stepped forward.

" My imet' poisk dlya odin kto sokhranyayutsya nash derevnya ot more zmey dolgo nazad. Seychas my imet' naydennyy vy, O velikm boginya!" (_We have searched for the one who saved our village from the sea serpent long ago. Now we have found you oh great goddess!" _Hiccup only stared at Luna, waiting for translation.

"Uh...they've been looking for me," she told him. _Sea serpent? What did he mean by-_" Ohhhhhh."

"What?" Hiccup asked. When moved forward he saw that Luna's face had grown dark. It made him uneasy.

Luna looked at him. She took a breath," Years ago, before I meet Elano, before...the...you know." She looked at Hiccup. He knew what, before the fire that killed her home. A crowed had gathered at the sound of foreign speaking, but Luna paid them no attention," my father had been told of a giant beast that would rise up from the sea and snatch some unlucky animals. I overheard that it was a Mosasaur. But this one was far different. Larger, nastier, and bolder than his species was. My father had decided to go to the coast and face this beast." Luna chuckled," Knowing me, I wanted to go along. But my father said no. I was usually the one to obey him, but, something was driving at me to go see this thing. So, when he left. I followed in secret. I made sure to stay downwind and in the shadows. So he didn't see me." She paused. Luna stared at the water for a moment, then she continued," My father fought the beast. It was a really bloody battle. Now my father was almost sixty feet tall before he died. A-And this beast was nowhere near my fathers size but he put up a good fight. Eventually, my father was forced to trap the vicious animal in ice. you know, with the ice blast like the Bewilderbeast."

"And the destruction of your home released him?" Hiccup guessed.

"It's what I assume," Luna said," When I was traveling across Russia I came upon a village that sat next to the sea. I heard humans screaming in terror. And it was my natural instinct, or my upbringing, to see what was wrong...that's when I saw him. He was there. Eating everything and one he could reach. And nothing the humans were doing were affecting him." Luna looked at Hiccup," I don't know what got into me. I just...attacked him. I fought him 'til he left. Then the humans crowded around me, you know, praises and such." She looked at the men," I had the feeling that encounter wouldn't have been my last with him" She swallowed," A-And it seems I was right." Hiccup heard a slight growl come from Luna. He thought to himself. If such a beast does make its way to Berk. To Luna. Hiccup shuttered at the thought. But he had one question.

"I-Is this 'beast' a sea dragon?" Luna chuckled, Hiccup was shocked to hear how dark it was. When Luna turned to look at him he stepped back. That look. Was it even Luna that stood in front of him? Her eyes were hard and full of hate. Instead of the usual soft, icy-blue eyes he loved. It was like she was ready to kill. Hiccup prayed that this would be over soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Worship

_Please leave a review. And to the guest who asked if I randomly thought up Mosasaur or Jurassic World help inspire him, I haven't seen that movie yet (and I really want to) I was actually watching a show on the history channel with my mom. It was about Thor traveling around the world looking for a sea serpent called Jormungandr. That's where I got the inspiration for this story. And Mosasur is an animal that did exist on this earth, they're just extinct now. _

_And to any quest, if you have a question please note that I can't answer them, since your a guest. If you have a question that you really want to be answered, then contact me via google+. My name is **Little Nightfury17**, just tag me with your question and I'll answer it as fast as I can. If you don't know how to tag some one, just type + and then the persons google name (**ex. +Little Nightfury17**)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Worship<strong>_

* * *

><p>After learning about the sea serpent called Mosasaur Hiccup was worried about Luna. Ever since that creatures name was said she seemed to get really distant. He'd find her staring out at the sea. But Luna wasn't always doing that. She was still herself most of the time. Hiccup really didn't have time to worry about his friend that much lately. His mother had fallen ill. Luna told him that it was a stomach bug. And it made Valka's throat so dry at night. She'd force her son to get some of the fresh water from Luna's spring. Why she would do this? Hiccup had no idea. Maybe it the bug? The young chief wold tiptoe his way down the rocky stairs and scoop up some of the clear liquid and quickly, but quietly, rush out and back to his mother.<p>

One of the things that Hiccup loved about Luna was that it seemed like he was learning something new about her everyday. Hiccup already knew that she tended to talk in her sleep, but what he saw her do on the first night of his water retrieval was something new. He learned that Luna also moved in her sleep. It wasn't a sleep walk. Luna would be dead in her sleep and suddenly she would raise her head up, ether her eyes would be close tight or slightly open. Her head would dangle in the air for a few seconds to a minute, then fall slowly back to where it was laying. Hiccup was totally perplexed by this behavior and wondered if he should confront her about this. On one night Luna actually raised her nose into the air as if she was trying to find a scent. Then her head slowly fell back exposing her stomach. Sometimes she'd purred other times she'd growl playfully; like a child playing with their mother.

When the third nightly visit came and went the sun came blasting its sunny rays at the village. It went from total darkness to being so bright you thought you'd gone blind. But eventually the sun backed off and let the vikings begin their day. The day was normal until Hiccup heard strange noises come from behind his house. When he came around it he saw the Russian men bowing and trying to offer Luna some dead animals that they had. Some of them were Berk sheep. He also saw the front doorway, which was really just a big hole in the wall, that lead to Luna's home was completely blocked off by Luna's ice. Nobody could get in. "What in the name of Thor is on?" Hiccup asked with a bit of anger towards the men for killing Berk livestock.

" My nakhodyastsya dayushchiy nash spasitel', nash bol'shoy boginya predlozheniye dlya poblagodarit' yeye dlya ekonomiya nash dervenya." one of them answered (_We are giving our savior, our great goddess an offering to thank her for saving our village)_. Hiccup was surprised that the man understood his English.

_They think I'm some kind of goddess and they keep offering me sacrifices. Please make them stop, _Luna thought to Hiccup.

"Alright, guys you need to stop this," Hiccup told them as he walked up to the icy doorway and stood in front of it," Luna isn't some goddess that came down from Valhalla to save your home forever ago. Now please leave."

" Shag ot pyatno , vy nakhodyastaya" (_Move from the spot, you are in the way!_) One of the men rose up from his spot and rudely shoved Hiccup aside. _ Now what? _he thought. Hiccup glanced down to the docks and watched as Astrid attempted to aid the fishermen with bringing in their catch of the day. The task was proven to be hard since Toothless kept trying to take one of the many Salmon and Brown Trout that were entangled in the net. Then an idea flashed in Hiccup's head. He rushed down to the docks as fast as his one foot would let him._  
><em>

"Toothless," he called out. The hungry dragon lifted his eyes towards his buddy. Forgetting about the fish Toothless trotted over and welcomed Hiccup with a hug. Hiccup quickly bent down and began to undo the dragons saddle. By now he had caught Astrid's attention. She strutted over while rubbing her sore back.

" What are you doing?" she asked.

" You know those Russian men? Well, apparently they think that Luna is a goddess and won't leave her alone," Hiccup gestured up to where he left them," see? Now, I don't know if they've ever seen dragons before they came here. But I thought if I can scare them they might leave." Astrid placed a hand to her hip.

"So you're gonna let Toothless scare them to death?" Hiccup wasn't to thrilled with the sarcastic tone she had in that question. But he was too busy to care anyway. Once the saddle had been removed Hiccup ordered Toothless to go up to the men and try to scare them away. Toothless did as instructed and ran across the village square, careful to not topple anybody on the way. Then when the dragon got to Hiccup's house he crept slowly around the side.

While the men chanted away they were completely unaware of Toothless. The night fury's ears may not be a keen as his friend Luna's are, but he could tell that she was inside her home trying to drown these men out. She had probably dug a whole and stuck her head inside; hoping it would muffle them out. Toothless turned his attention back to men. He waited for the right moment.

The men seemed like they would continue forever. But they were interrupted when Toothless busted out of the bushes and roared loudly at them. " Chernyy zver'! Chernyy zver'! Gades ad sobaka!" (_Black beast! Black beast! Hades hell-hound!"_) one man shouted. The tallest of them quickly picked up their bow and an arrow and shot towards Toothless. It probably would have hit, but a molten rock snapped the weak arrow in two. When the men looked up a gronckle hovered above Toothless. And she didn't look very happy. The blue gronckle landed in front her alpha and threw angry growls and roars at the men. Telling them to leave the night fury alone. This had attracted Cloudjumper because he too roared at the men from behind them.

"Okay, this isn't going the way I planned it would," Hiccup stated before he and Astrid jumped onto Stormfly and flew up there to stop the chaos. When they landed Hiccup put himself in between the men and Cloudjumper; Astrid doing the same with the gronckle. They were able to calm the dragons down and shoo them away before anyone was harmed. Astrid snatched the bow and arrows away from the man. Now all the older men were shouted and spitting in their faces. Hiccup and Astrid didn't know what they were saying, but they sure there were a few cuss words thrown in there since Luna didn't bother to translate.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun decided to disappear Hiccup sat in his house slumped over a chair. The thoughts in his head zipping around like a terrible terror high on Dragon nip. Toothless laid asleep on his bed. Since Valka had fallen ill Hiccup had given her his room to sleep in. He sat staring at the crackling fire, hypnotized by its bright lights and wild movement. Hiccup was pulled slightly out of this trance when he heard his mother calling his name.<p>

"Yea mom, I'll get it and be up there in a minute," he called back without being told what she wanted. Hiccup rose up from his chair and grabbed an empty cup. He slipped out the back door stood there. The Russian men weren't there but the ice filled entrance was a problem. How would he get in? Then he remembered. A part of the wall in the Great Hall had fallen due to weakness about a few days ago. Luna said that the digging she had done to make her home had weakened it, but nobody knew if it was true or not. Some men had decided to just throw boulders in to fill it up. But Hiccup had told them that doing that wouldn't be a good idea. The hole wasn't to big, and it wasn't to small ether.

Hiccup saw that the double door were left ajar. He slid through the crack in between them and went to the hole. It was like a second flight of stairs, unfinished. Luna had worked out most from the top of the stairs (from the hole in the Great Hall) to about midway. After the rocky stairs ended Hiccup held onto the cup by the handle with his mouth as he bent down to scale his way through the darkness. It was hard work indeed. Hiccup had to watch his step. Make one wrong move and he would fall face first into the sharp rock. Who'd a thought such dangerous rock were just one wall away from innocent children and women? Hiccup looked ahead and saw the torches Astrid and him had placed in Luna's home. He worked a little faster since the space was getting cramped. Speaking of Hiccup's clumsiness...he felt gravity jerk him down and he face planted into the solid, smooth rock that was Luna's floor. The cup exploded from his hand and bounced across the room. Hiccup grunted at his little weakness but quickly froze when heard the slight sound that was Luna's snore. That's when he realized that he was five inches from the large spines on her back. _To close..._he thought.

Luna's heavy body rose up and down with every snore. She laid on her left side so the wings on that side were somewhat crushed by her body. While the wings on her right side stood up in the air, a little lopsided. Both her forearms and back legs laid crisscrossing their partner. Her tail, as long as it was, looked like a drawing that was drawn by a child. All sprawled about. The stinger at the end touched the wall on the other side. Other than Luna's tiny snore the room was peaceful and quiet. Hiccup stood up as slowly as he could. He scooped the cup up and tiptoed over to the spring. Before he dipped the cup into the cold water he heard Luna stir. Hiccup froze again. Her body sifted and Luna partly laid on her back, due to the large spines on her back. Hiccup bent down to get the water.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup almost jumped when he heard Astrid whisper his name," Astrid, what are you doing here?" He tried to keep his voice as low as he could. It seems that Astrid had taken the same path as he did. She slid down the wall as if she'd done it before.

"I'm here 'cause I've seen you go in here almost every night," she whispered back, "what are _you _ doing here?"

Hiccup sighed quietly," My mom will only drink the water from this spring for some reason. She makes me sneak in here and get some." He paused to look at Luna, then looked back at Astrid," Now come on you got leave before we wake her up."

"_ We_?" Astrid chuckled softly, " You're the one who wasn't looking where they were going." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Then he bent down and scooped up some of the fresh water. He sat the cup down and walked over to Astrid; he'd hope that he could make her leave before they got to noisy. Suddenly they both heard Luna make some grunting noises. The two vikings held their breath when Luna's eyes slowly opened. She looked as if she was in a trance. Her pupils were dilated, as if she was in a never-ending field of Dragon nip. Luna clawed at the air, thinking that there was something she would catch. She made gurgling type noises as cold streams of air escaped her mouth and nostrils when she exhaled. Luna shifted again and she laid on her left side once more. She rested her head.

Hiccup sighed," Now come on, leave. She not to happy when someone wakes her up." Hiccup placed his hands on Astrid's shoulders and began to shove her back through the hole in the wall. But then he heard a small whimper. When he looked back at Luna he saw the sadden look that fell over her face. Hiccup knew the pain Luna went through during that fire that destroyed everything and one she called home. Was she dreaming about her family? Tears started to fall from his eyes. And he didn't notice that he was gripping Astrid's shoulders really hard. She managed to break free from his grasp and turn to see Luna.

Just as the whimpers came, they were gone. Then Luna lifted her head again; this time her eyes were shut. Her tongue poked in and out of her mouth. Seeing this Astrid slipped past Hiccup and grabbed a large bowl that someone had left. She forced the bowl underwater then brought it back up. She stood up and began making her way over to Luna.

"Astrid, what are you doing?" Hiccup whispered.

"She's thirsty isn't she?" Astrid whispered back. The sleeping dragon sniffed the water. Then she started to drink it. In her sleep!? Astrid stood there amazed. She couldn't help but chuckle.

Hiccup was worried that Luna would wake up. Disturbing her sleep was like purposely ticking off a monstrous nightmare. He rushed over to force Astrid to leave. But suddenly Luna stopped drinking and placed her nose on his chest. Hiccup dared to not move. Luna sniffed a few times. Hiccup and Astrid wondered what she'll do. Sleeping Luna waited a few seconds before soaking Hiccup in her saliva. His bangs stood up and he slowly opened his eyes. Thank god that her saliva wasn't full of acid this time. Hiccup glared at Astrid as she almost failed to not start laughing. The chief has had enough. He took the bowl from a giggling Astrid's hands and pushed her towards the exit. As she was climbing back through Hiccup took another glance at Luna, who now had laid her head back down. The sleeping beauty was making playful growls and swatting her front paws in the air. That's when the perfect idea smacked Hiccup right in the head. Why didn't he think of it before?

* * *

><p>The sun rose with a mighty light the next morning. The Russian men traveled back to their makeshift altar to continue worshiping their savior. They weren't to pleased to see Hiccup standing in front of the thick ice.<p>

" Vy? Vione!" ( _You again? Begone!_ )the tallest man commanded.

Hiccup glanced at the ice then back to the men," Alright, I'll leave. But I should warn you guys. Your 'goddess' has a tendency to get really mad." Hiccup turned and walked off. The Russian men eyed Hiccup as he disappeared when he passed his house. They began to prepare for another offering when they noticed heat building up from behind the ice. Then the ice exploded, sending the men tumbling backwards. Luna roared angrily while she was coated in her fire jacket trick. She had her retractable teeth out. Luna snapped at the them and in fear the men turned and ran through the village and back to their boat. They paddled away from Berk as fast as they could while saying some words Luna was to kind to translate.

Hiccup reappeared and stood next to Luna as she watched them leave. Her fire jacket vanished away. "Smart idea," she admitted.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner," Hiccup told her," good job by the way."

Luna took that complainant," Why thanks," she lend in closer," by the way, I know your sneaking into my house to get some water. I don't mind really."

Hiccup was shocked to hear that she knew," I-I have no idea what you're taking about." Luna chuckled.

"I didn't know that water could magically appear in the air the way it did," Luna said in a joking way. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Oh Astrid...

Luna turned towards Hiccup," If you're wandering what the heck I do in my sleep, it's a sleep disorder I've had since I was a little girl."


End file.
